


Between Two Lungs

by hazleweatherfield



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love Notes, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazleweatherfield/pseuds/hazleweatherfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann finds notes left in his tea box, fluff and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Florence and the Machine song! Please leave comments, I love and need the criticism and advice!  
> I don't know German so if google translate fucked up, let me know!

“Newton!” Herman screams for what feels like the millionth time in the years he’s worked the small demented man “Sie sind schmutzig und schlechte Ausrede für einen Wissenschaftle!" Herman never means most of what he says to Newton during these screaming matches; however the man’s laboratory cleanliness does leave much to be desired.

With a sigh he uses his cane to slide the kaiju entrails back over the –as Newton calls it– “holy line of demarcation” that he painted onto the floor within a month of sharing the lab with Newton. Such histrionics so early in the morning call for a cup of tea, something Herman has come to look forward to every day. Hermann normally drinks black tea, or peppermint when he needs to cut down on the caffeine. However, he has one cup of earl grey each day. There are always notes left in-between the tea sachets of Hermann’s earl grey tea, never his black or peppermint tea, just the earl grey. Herman has always thought the individual sachets made for a waste of packaging, but the notes slipped between each sachet sway his opinion in a different direction.

They started simple enough

“Drink me!”

“Hi!”

“Happy Halloween”

“Tea-hee ;)”

“Dirty leaf water is delicious!”

Hermann has never particularly disliked these notes, and normally throws them away, as they aren't terribly funny or meaningful. At first he tries to figure out who is leaving them, looking around the shatterdome for a small stack of lavender post its. It becomes a habit of his for years, this search for lavender stick notes. After his transfer to the Hong Kong shatterdome, however Hermann gave up on his search.

After a few years of terrible puns and greetings, the notes became more personal and often make Hermann’s heart skip and his high cheekbones flush a deep scarlet.

“Your sweater looks lovely”

“I like your freckles”

“Don’t give up!”

“Your math is beautiful”

“We’ll save the world, together”

“Please smile, I miss it.”

“Keep up with your PT, you’re important too”

“Happy 2023! Who’d ya kiss at midnight? ;)”

This was on new years day and Hermann was impressed with the note leaver’s specificity (not with his lurid curiosity into his nonexistent love life) as whenever he bought a new box, the next day all of the notes would be there, waiting to be read (it was always an exercise in self control not to read them all at once). The new years note must have been carefully planned so it would be stuck to the bag he used on new years day.

He keeps these notes in his desk for reasons he doesn't understand (well he does, he just won't admit it). He carries them from shatterdome to shatterdome. On nights when he feels low, like he'll never get the math right, like they’ll never win, he reads these notes. They give him hope and kept him fighting. The small lavender post it notes are Hermann’s most cherished possessions, and after they are nearly thrown out by a wayward custodian, he takes to keeping them in an old sweets tin.

The day Hermann finds Newton seizing while hooked up to a neural bridge made of garbage that is connecting him to a segment of kaiju brain is the worst day of his life.

Hermann walks into the lab, in need of a cup of earl grey (especially early grey) from the break room. Hermann’s eyes catch the twitching mass in the corner of the lab before his brain registers what he is seeing. His cane clatters to the ground as he–despite his hip and leg–runs to his labmate, his friend his–– he chokes on that last thought. Hermann disengages the pons and holds Newton as upright as he can manage.

“Newton you cannot leave me. Please, wake up!” he says, clutching the small scientist close to his chest.

“Geez! You’re crushing my brain Herms lemme go!” Newt says into Hermann’s sweater.

Hermann hoists a now conscious Newton into a nearby chair and tells Newt to stay where he is, _please._ For once Newton does as he is told and when Hermann returns with Marshal Pentecost, he finds him in the same place with the glass of water he’d left him with.

The next few hours are a blur of anxiety and and waiting to hear new ––any news–– on the current situation. He’s in LOCCENT when Marshall Pentecost finally, after becoming tired of Hermann’s frequent inquiries into Newtons’s well being, sends Hermann to the kaiju site with Newton’s neural garbage bridge. _This will go well_ Hermann thinks in the helicopter as it flies closer to the site where the kaiju fell. Within a mile, Hermann can see it’s awful mass.

The helicopter lands and Hermann walks as fast as he can to Newton as he is setting up to do another drift with the infant kaiju. While they bicker back and forth about Hermann’s math, Hermann makes a decision

“Newton, I am not wrong. There is only one way to make sure... and that is to do this... together. I'll go with you. That's what the Jaeger pilots do–share the neural load.” He says, hoping the quivering in his voice isn’t obvious.

“You're serious? You - You would do that for me? Or would do that with me?” Newt asks, his face revealing an emotion Hermann can’t quite interpret.

“Yes, of course” _for you_

Hermann alters the code to accommodate for three beings (two humans and a kaiju ( _mein gott)_ ) and in seconds he and Newton are sucked into the blue fog of the drift.

_Bastians already taller than most boys in his year, I hope to be as tall as he is and join the air force academy when I’m_

CLAWS RIP CREATION HURTS MUST TAKE MUST CONQUER

**I just cant focus why cant I focus why cant I focus why cant I focus oh god why is fifth grade so hard do other kids have to take pills just to think for more than 5 minutes?!**

_I can’t see the number in the circle, it’s all brown. What do you mean I’m colorblind? Why is my hand shaking? Blood tests? You can’t be serious, I’m fine, and it’s nothing. It’s not nothing it’s Multiple Sclerosis I can live I must live I’m too young mein gott_

WE WILL TAKE IT ALL COLD WATER DARKNESS SO MANY BEFORE THIS SO MANY AFTER

**Lot’s of 15 year olds go to college early, right? No? Well, MIT will be great, he’ll finally be studying subjects at his level he won’t have to reign in his intelligence because his teachers, tutors, and friends can’t keep up**

_Stop looking at his green eyes and his abhorrent tattoos. Who’s eyes are even that green? I love him. I can’t love him. I need him. He’s an idiot._

BLOOD TISSUE CRUSH KILL MUST TAKE

**His face looks like a cute frog! How does that work? God I wanna lick that neck jesus fuck it’s too long. His tea is almost out, need to finish these notes.**

Hermann follows a trail of lavender stick notes through the drift to what he can only describe as a cluster of memories. Memories of Newton, writing thousands of notes on small lavender post its and slipping them carefully into the tea box.

_“I need you”_

_“we all need you”_

_“I want you”_

_“you matter”_

and the last note in the box back at the shatter dome

_“I love you – N”_

_Newton, what have you done?_

They fall out of the drift immediately after Hermann stumbles upon those memories. After Hermann vomits in a well-placed toilet amongst the ruins of a building, they run back to the helicopter. The jaegers have already been deployed and they may already be too late. The ride back is silent, until Hermann unconsciously grabs Newton’s hand.

“About the notes” Newt whispers, turning his head so their faces are just barely touching.

“Newton, I know.” Hermann says, rubbing circles into Newt's upturned palm, he tilts his forehead ever-so-slightly to touch his to newton's. “I know.”

They run as fast as they can after they land, and the adrenaline allows Hermann to ignore his leg. After making to LOCCENT and informing the pilots, they wait for the world to either end, or keep going.

They nearly faint when the throat collapses, the relief is so intense. They had done it _together._

While Newt is grabbing an ill-advised beer so soon after drifting TWICE with a kaiju, but medical had (after an MRI Hermann had insisted on) cleared them. Hermann slips away to the lab, pulling out his tin box, rereading every single note, this time he can’t help but hear Newt’s voice.

“you’re amazing”

“you’ll save us all”

“I’m so glad I know you”

“I would do anything for your smile to come back”

He can’t stop the tears as they fall down his face. He feels like it’s almost too much at once. It doesn’t take long for Newt to come find him, and sits down on the floor next to Hermann, who’s trying to conceal his crying state.

“Why, Newton? Why me?” Hermann sniffles

“Look at the notes, Herms,” Newton says softly “you know why, I mean at first I did it because I liked you and wanted to mess with you. But then I fell for you somewhere along the way. It’s true! And then the war started to wear on you–and me. We both needed those notes, I wanted to say them to you every day, but I couldn’t. You needed to hear them and I needed to say them but neither of us were ready, Hermann”

Newt gets up and grabs the box of earl grey and hands it to Hermann. The last tea bag sitting in their with it’s note stuck to the back. Hermann saw what it says in the drift but her reads it again and again.

“Newton I- I love you too” Hermann chases his words onto Newt’s lips, pining the small scientist against the wall they were both propped against. Without any hesitation Newt opens his lips to Hermann’s ministrations. Hermann’s hands card through Newt’s hair, gently pulling at its roots, the sensation making Newt’s hips buck upwards against Hermann’s. They pull apart; foreheads pressed together their chest heaving in perfect unison.

“Newton, I need to–to, I need you” Hermann breathed as he grasped at Newt’s belt

“yes, GOD, YES Hermann,” Newton gasped helping remove his pants and Hermann’s.

Both divest themselves of their respective shirts and Newton can’t breath because he now knows that Hermann’s freckles aren’t merely focused on his face. They’re _everywhere_ and he can wait to taste them all. Hermann, for the first time gets a chance to take in Newton’s tattoo’s he’s never been quiet about his disapproval of the garish subject matter, but he can’t deny the inked skin only further excites him as he bends forward to lavish each nipple with his greedy mouth. The moan Newt let’s out is both sinful and needy as he cans his hot member against Hermann’s arousal.

Hermann lifts his mouth from Newton’s nipple, the change in temperature causes the brunette to gasp with even more need.

“Just a moment, newton do you still keep lube in your desk after the time I caught you in a compromising position?”

“That was one time years ago and both Tendo and I are still embarrassed!” Newt exclaims “… top drawer”

Hermann retrieves the condoms and lube while Newt waits on the generous couch they keep in the lab. Newton has to keep himself from cumming on the spot when he sees Hermann walking towards him naked. Hermann hands the lube to Newt and tears open to condom packet, rolling it on himself while Newt positions himself with Hermann between his legs on the couch. Their mouths join in a searing kiss as Hermann slips one lubed finger inside Newton and extracting it slowly. He adds another finger and then a third until Newt is stretched and whimpering while clenching down on Hermann’s curved fingers that are moving in and out of him at a deliciously cruel pace.

“Hermann, I’m ready, OH GOD, please” Newt incoherently babbles as Hermann’s fingers leave his opening. He feels both empty and full and their absence.

Hermann lines his throbbing cock up and just as he pushes the tip in, Newt grinds himself down and takes him whole.

“Ja oh mein Gott Hermann, fühlen Sie sich so gut! Hör nicht auf!“ Newt half screams, not even noticing that accidental language change

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping, love” Hermann replies, his hands gripping Newts hips as the man continues to ride his cock so hard he sees stars. The drift only intensifies their feelings and all too soon they both fall over the edge. Newton bite Hermann’s should so hard, he’s sure the mark might scar and the crescent shaped nail marks on Newt’s hips are sure to remain there for days.

When they both catch their breath, Newt gets up to grab a clean rag to wipe themselves up with and dispose of the condom. After doing both, he falls back onto the couch and nuzzles into Hermann’s neck.

“What now?” Hermann asks

“Now I start leaving notes in condom boxes!” Newt says giggling and still high from his orgasm

“Newt, I’m being serious”

“Me too! Look man, I’ve loved you for a while now and now I know you have nursed the same feelings for me for just as long so I feel it’s obvious what we do now.”

“And what is that?”

“After accepting all he awards we are bound to get, finishing our lecture tour, and picking whatever university wants us the most, we spend the rest of our now very long lives together. I’ll cure a disease, you’ll solve 10 more unsolvable equations probably and we’ll be happy. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Herman says, pulling him into another kiss

“I’m so stocking up on more lavender sticky notes!”


End file.
